Why I Love You
by SunshineGirlW
Summary: Jihae decides to surprise Heejung one day by waiting outside the school gates for her. However, he also meets Heejae, who then finds out that Heejung and Jihae are dating! What will he do? This story takes place during Jihae's good route. Jihae x Heejung


**Hi! This one of my first fanfics, so tell me what you think of it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dandelion- Wishes Brought to You**

"Jihae!" Heejung cried, running to the front gates of the school where he stood, waiting. When she got to him, he hugged her tightly. "My lady-" Jihae began. "Heejung!" Heejae called to me from a few feet away. "Who is this?" He had a worried look on his face. Heejung could feel her face going red. It was going to be a bit difficult explaining this to him. "Well...umm...", she stuttered. Jihae came to her rescue. "I'm her boyfriend", he explained.

Heejae's face fell. "He-he's your boyfriend?" he asked, looking sad. She smiled up at Jihae, oblivious to Heejae's expression. "Yes", she replied happily. Jihae, however, saw it. His expression darkened. "Who are you?" Jihae asked in a neutral tone. "This is Heejae, my friend", Heejung explained. "Yeah", Heejae agreed, sounding displeased. Suddenly, a weird look crossed his face. "Heejung, could I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked. Jihae hadn't missed that weird expression either. He put his arm protectively around her. "Why alone?" he asked cautiously. He wasn't sure he quite trusted this 'friend'. "W-well...", Heejae stuttered, intimidated. "Its ok, Jihae", Heejung cut in. "I know Heejae won't try anything." She laughed. Jihae looked at her, smiling warmly. Her laugh was the cutest thing. Watching them, Heejae's face grew more displeased. This time however, Jihae wasn't paying attention. Kissing Jihae on the cheek, Heejung walked over to Heejae, and they entered the art building.

Heejae closed the door behind them. "Heejung...", Heejae started, his face red. He came closer and closer, until his face was right in front of hers. He was making her uncomfortable. She took a step backwards. "Yes?" she asked a little disconcerted by Heejae's odd behavior. "There-there's something I've been meaning to tell you since we first met...", he stammered. Heejung blinked. What? Since they first met? What was he trying to say? "I-I really like you!" Heejae practically shouted, his face as red as a tomato.

Heejung backed away, surprised. Heejae liked her? But why was he telling her now? "Be my girl Heejung! I promise to take good care of you! Once I open up my own chicken restaurant, you can move in and...!" Heejae rambled on. "What? Chicken restaurant?Move in?! Whatever made him think that was what I wanted?", Heejung thought. She was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that he liked her. She shook her head at Heejae. "I have a boyfriend. He's sweet, a gentleman, and always protects me. There's nothing in the world that would make me break up with him. I-I love him!" she admitted, feeling a little embarrassed saying those words aloud. But it was all true. Suddenly, Heejae pressed his lips to hers. Gasping in surprise, she pushed him off of her. "Wha-get off of me!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Jihae burst into the room. "What is going on?", he asked, breathing a little heavier than normal. Did he run here? He looked from Heejung to Heejae. Heejung spoke up. "Heejae said he liked me, than kissed me even when I told him how much I liked you!" Heejung said, feeling angry. He had no right to do that! She was with Jihae! Jihae's expression grew dark. He walked up to Heejae and picked him up by the collar. "If you ever touch her or come near her again," Jihae said, his voice shaking with anger, "you will be very sorry." He dropped Heejae and hugged Heejung. "Shall we go, my lady?", he asked her. Heejung nodded, and after a last glance at Heejae, they left.

After they had left the school, Heejung began to regret what she had said to Heejae. The image of his heartbroken face just wouldn't go away. She had been a bit...harsh. Jihae noticed her expression and grew concerned. Spying a bench, he led her to it and sat down. "What's wrong, my lady?" he asked. Heejung hesitated. "Jihae, do you think I may have been a bit to...hard on him?" she asked slowly. Jihae shook his head. "No, you needed to show him you weren't interested. Otherwise, he might get the wrong idea", he explained. Heejung nodded. That was true...but she could have gone about it in a nicer way.

Suddenly, Jihae laughed a little. Heejung looked up at him, confused. What was so funny? Then, out of nowhere, he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "This is why I like you so much. You care about the little things, not just the overall picture. You strive to be kind to everyone and always do the right thing", he said. Heejung blushed. "You're also adorable when you blush", he added. This made her blush even harder, which made Jihae laugh even more. "Come on", he said, standing up. "Let's go home." Feeling a little better, Heejung followed his example and didn't dwell on Heejung's confession for the rest of the day.


End file.
